Adventures of Superman
The Adventures of Superman was published by DC Comics. Price per issue is $2.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :Adventures of Superman #649: 01 Mar 2006 Current Issue :Adventures of Superman #1: 29 May 2013 Next Issue :Adventures of Superman #2: 26 Jun 2013 Status Monthly on-going. Characters Main Characters *'Superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent' - The last survivor of the planet Krypton, Superman has many powers on Earth, including flight, super-strength, super-speed, x-ray vision, heat vision, and invulnerability. (aka "The Man of Steel,' 'The Man of Tomorrow') - wikipedia:Superman Allies *'Lois Lane' - Star reporter for the Daily Planet. Married to Clark Kent. - wikipedia:Lois Lane *'Jimmy Olsen' - Photographer and cub reporter for the Daily Planet. Has a 'signal watch' that can be used to contact Superman. Sometimes called "Superman's Pal" - wikipedia:Jimmy Olsen *'Batman/Bruce Wayne' - A vigilante super-hero from Gotham City. - wikipedia:Batman *'Wonder Woman/Princess Diana' - Super-hero and ambassador from Themyscira. - wikipedia:Wonder Woman Enemies *'Lex Luthor' - Founder and former CEO of Lexcorp, and former President of the United States. Disgraced and run out of office, he now works in the criminal underground as one of the key players in the revived Secret Society of Super-Villains. - wikipedia:Lex Luthor *'Mr. Mxyzptlk' - Imp from the 5th dimension with seemingly magical powers. Loves to bedevil Superman, but once he has been 'tricked' into returning to his home dimension he cannot return to Earth for 90 days. - wikipedia:Mr. Mxyzptlk Minor Characters *'Perry White' - Editor in Chief of the Daily Planet. - wikipedia:Perry White *'Lana Lang' - Clark Kent's high school sweetheart. Was briefly First Lady of the United States when her ex-husband, Pete Ross, became President after Lex Luthor's resignation. - wikipedia:Lana Lang *'Krypto' - A super-powered dog from a alternate/pocket universe Krypton. - wikipedia:Krypto *'Martha (Clark) 'Ma' Kent' - Superman's adoptive mother on Earth. - wikipedia:Martha Kent *'Jonathan 'Pa' Kent' - Superman's adoptive father on Earth. - wikipedia:Jonathan Kent *'Jor-El' - Superman's biological father from Krypton. Deceased. - wikipedia:Jor-El *'Lara' - Superman's biological mother from Krypton. Deceased. - wikipedia:Lara (Kryptonian) Other Characters/Places/Things *'Metropolis' - Large city in the United States, and current city of residence of Superman. - wikipedia:Metropolis (comics) *'Smallville' - Kansas farming town where Clark Kent was raised on Earth. Current home to Martha & Jonathan Kent, and Superboy/Conner Kent. - wikipedia:Smallville *'Krypton' - Home planet of Superman/Kal-El. Was destroyed when its radioactive core went critical. - wikipedia:Krypton (Planet) *'The Phantom Zone' - Otherdimensional realm where criminals from Krypton were exiled. - wikipedia:Phantom Zone Recent Storylines Adventures of Superman #1 Adventures of Superman #649 Past Storylines Collections *'Superman: Unconventional Warfare' - Collects #627-632, plus the back-up stories from #625-626 and secret files profile pages. "The Man of Steel is challenged when a more powerful Replikon arrives for a fight — the first layer of a complex scheme that may prove Superman's undoing!" - WorldCat - ISBN 140120449X *'Superman: That Healing Touch' - Collects #633-638, plus the lead story from Superman Secret Files 2004. "As Lois recovers from her Mid-east ordeal, Superman gets a visit from Mr. Mxyzptlk and receives harsh words from Wonder Woman and Batman in the wake of Identity Crisis!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204538 *'Superman: Ruin Revealed' - Collects #640-641 & #644-647. "Ruin, the man who has been out to destroy Superman and his loved ones, is revealed to be someone near and dear to him!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209203 History Originally titled Superman; was retitled as Adventures of Superman with issue #424 (in 1987) to make way for a new Superman #1. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History First published in 1986 with issue #424, taking over the numbering from Superman vol. 1. Final issue was #649 in 2006, as Superman resumed its original numbering. * Volume 1: #424-649, 1986-2006 (Continues and continued by Superman vol. 1.) * Volume 2: #1- , 2013-present Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Adventures of Superman #2: 26 Jun 2013 :Adventures of Superman #3: 31 Jul 2013 :Adventures of Superman #4: 28 Aug 2013 Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *Adventures of Superman - GCD entry *Superman in the Comics - Section of the Superman Homepage pertaining to the comics *wikipedia:Superman - general Wikipedia entry for Superman *wikipedia:Adventures of Superman (comic book) Category:Super-Hero